Pandora's Box
by emeraldeyesscarletrose
Summary: Meet Evangeline Knightly,a girl who is trying to keep her spine while sentenced by the powers of divine.  While living in a world that is pandora's box and under lock. Romance has it's twists and turns will she get burned. crossover percy jackson


**I obviously don't own this...and i decided to do a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Resident Evil Movies. I only own Evangeline Knightly...Please enjoy the story...if you don't like it well...i guess you don't like it. Btw, this will be after the last Olympian where Evangeline was found out about her heritage and her loyalties. BTW-During the Percy Jackson Flashback she is fifteen years old. **

**Chapter One: Locker Room Talk and Unexpected Surprises. **

_I stood in front of the twelve most selfish of divine beings. The Olympians. "You are a monstrosity, a disrespectful being who should have never been born." The King of the Olympians Sneers _

'_Well, my mother thought otherwise asshole' i thought with complete hatred surprisingly managing to keep my composure. _

"_Just like your sisters you took your Father's side" Athena tittered _

_I smirked "What can i say? Like father, like daughter" _

_She looked at me blankly. _

"_You dare speak to a being more powerful than you in such rude mannerisms?" the Queen of the Olympians questioned in disgust as she looked me up and down. _

"_Trust me lady you don't know nor do want to know what the definition of being 'rude' is with 21__st__ century teenagers, Okie dokie? But come on. We both know you're not stupid...but because you're so naive let me give you an example of 'rude'. You want to know the difference between mortal women and you? A divine being?" i questioned with a straight face _

_They all became silent "Only one race managed to screw your husband in the long run repeatedly and after a millennia of being with him it obviously ain't you" i spat _

_She stared at me icily as if not believing what she heard. I knew as soon as she raised a finger at me my fate was sealed as four other followed in suit of her actions. The 'big' three remained silent only giving each other swift looks and slight nods so fast you'd have to be concentrating closely to see the link. _

'_Finally, I'll be free of these divine assholes!' _

"_No!" Poseidon speaks up standing from his chair along with Zeus and Hades. _

'_Great! I guess it was just wistful thinking' _

_Hera and the four other put their hands down in confusion as 'Big' three stand. _

_I looked up in defiance. "She will suffer a fate far worse than death" Hades said lowly _

_Poseidon and Zeus nodded in suit. 'Fuck!' _

"_She will be forced into a life of Horrors unleashed, like Pandora's Box and the life of duty and exclusion in which she will be disconnected from love, peace and prosperity never to see her loved ones again. This in turn will put into effect the unknown consequences that her decisions and actions will impact the lives of others." Poseidon said stoically _

_I gritted my teeth. 'Why couldn't they just kill me!' _

"_You will fight to survive, Daughter of Atlas" Zeus spat before lifting his finger emitting a bright light that painfully made contact with my eyes. _

_I squeezed them shut. _

**Present – 2000 – Racoon City. **

I sat up gasping for air as i looked around the warmly decorated room wildly. "Fuck, i need to forget them" i muttered

Ever since the gods had deserted and sentenced me. I soon learned enough ropes to pull and restrain just to get me into a more 'respectable' social status as well as job but it was through my job i had gained both. I had to live in an orphanage where i was raised never forgetting my true heritage and my true ability.

As much as I would like to think I was independent emotionally I was not physically often relying on the strength of my powers and past training to gain the attention of the 'umbrella' corporation. Surprisingly enough it wasn't long until I had been asked to join them. I was young, eighteen years old. I knew it was dangerous and careless of me to rely on my strengths but it was the only way they would ever look at me and hopefully I would be able to mask my weaknesses with my strengths.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP!'

I turned to my right. '2:00'

I shouldn't have been up I still had 3 more hours to get up, but it wasn't as if my dreams had becoming better anyway. Besides, if it was one thing i had learned from those good for nothing do gooders it was never to discard anything that may lead to future actions

I stretched yawning. "Umbrella really needs to get a life. They aren't that important and being couped up in those buildings aren't exactly great social skills" I muttered

_How wrong i was to assume the unimportance of such a high standing company. _

Grabbing my towel I headed for the bathroom.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I walked into the locker rooms. "Lookin good, gorgeous" Michael a good friend of mine greeted flirtatiously

I smirked. I loved Michael to bits my first friend here when i joined. Michael was lean built, olive toned and a big warm brown eyed cutie that attracted even the coldest hearted assholes around.

What wasn't to like about Michael. He's just a very...likeable person. He's also a very resourceful person keeping up with the latest gossip and fashion trends. He's not gay or anything...just very eccentric but that added to his layers of charm one would never forget.

"Nothing much."

He gave me a look putting away the towel he laid around his neck. "Bullshit, i know that look. It's the 'I-Have-Huge-Secret-But-I'm-Not-Gonna-Tell'" he said amusing me with a high pitched voice and quotation air marks.

"You know me well, Michael. I'm impressed" i mocked putting on the last of my uniform before loading the leather holsters with my weapons.

"Oh c'mon! I'm your best friend" he groaned

I smiled a little "And the biggest pain in my ass"

"It's not right to keep shit too yourself like that. Trust me, Lina. One day you're going to blow up like a balloon under the suns glare then...BOOM!" he clapped in my face

"You're going to lose control."

I nodded my head looking at him in a mocking way. "I think...I think...your right" i sighed

He smiled triumphantly "I mean...I'm stuck between getting you a one on one session with Dr Phil and telling you that you need to stop ripping off Oprah's dramatic approach to the mentally ill."

Scowling he replied "Or maybe you just need to get laid." He muttered

I looked at him incredulously "I'm sixteen years old!" i cried

He smirked "So, I've going at it since I learned what my gifts could do to make a woman go crazy" he said flatly

I looked at him in disgust. "Brother, I think you need Jesus. Cause we ain't down the same road spiritually."

He laughed. "Shut up. We have to be down on the sixth level on time or else Cain will have our asses"

I rolled my eyes. "So what? I think that German accent he has underneath that entire Americanised exterior is sexy"

His eyes widened. "Oh no! I take back what i said about you needing to get laid. You're a virgin and should stay a virgin until your well underneath, comprende? Never mix Business with pleasure, honey. Nothing good can come out of that" he muttered the last part lowly

I stopped at the door. "What are you talking about?"

He looked around the locker room spotting a camera he whispered lowly "Birkin's wife is like a bitch in heat when she isn't getting any"

"That's just wrong! HE is a very valuable asset to this company and you know that." I chided lowly

He smirked "Well, his wife is very valuable notch on my bedpost. It's a win, win situation."

I shook my head "One of these days you're going to get some sexual disease." I warned.

"I'm Michael Carter. I don't get diseases. I'm disease proof, Baby!" he howled

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Your Late" Cain said annoyed

I looked at Michael pointedly.

He shrugs only slightly so i would catch the action then flips Cain the bird when his back was turned. "It won't happen again, sir."

"It better not. To your posts then" he ordered

I nodded before turning. "Your such a di-." I begin in a hush tone before being called back.

"Knightly"

I sigh. Michael grabs my arm "Don't look him right in the eye. I hear he if you look close you'll see the resemblance between him and Hitler."

I punched him in the gut discreetly as i turned back to the office hearing Michael gasp in pain. "Don't be rude" I muttered with a shake of my head.

"Yes, mother" he said in a gasping voice.

"You hit like a bitch" he muttered low but loud enough for me to hear.

'We'll see about that, Carter.'

I walk into the office with a look of confusion "Sir?"

He sat at his desk eyes glued to paperwork as he began signing and reading concentrated. "You've been approached by S.T.A.R.S. Have you not Ms Knightly."

I cleared my throat to shake off my surprise "Yes sir."

"Are you planning on joining?"

"I don't know, sir. It's very sudden in my opinion to be approached unexpectedly"

He dropped his pen looking up. "If S.T.A.R.S. approached you so suddenly then perhaps it would have to do with your strengths after all you have proven yourself more than capable."

I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop the feeling of warm rushing blood to my cheeks at the compliment.

'Don't blush! It might've not even be a freakin compliment! Just look at him but putbunny rabbit ears on his head. That way you'll have something to laugh about but stoically under composure with nothing to blush about like a giddy, thirteen year old meeting there crush!'

I pursed my lips at the unexpected bunny ears my mind placed on Major Cain's ears. 'Dont laugh. Don't blow it.' I warned myself

"Something wrong, Ms Knightly?" he questioned

I licked my dry lips before answering. "Sorry, I don't know if i want to join them. I'm not exactly keen on having a sign branded into my identity saying 'Kill me before i kill you'" i blurted

He chuckled. I looked up in surprise. 'No way! Did he just laugh at my stupidity!'

"Think about, Ms knightly. Until then...I better let you off. Mr Carter there seems to be bored waiting for you" he said nodding to the glass walls behind me his head concentrated on the work in front of him.

"Thank you, sir" 

"Knightly" he said in finality before i turned to the door.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I looked at carter with an OMG face.

"What? Your German crush is gay?"

I stayed silent unable to get my head around leaving or possibly staying in umbrella as well as working for the best of the best who specialise in combat of different areas with progressive teams.

I was knocked out of my thoughts with Michael snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"It's true isn't it? He's gay and your heartbroken" he cooed holding his palms over each other on his chest.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "What the hell are you on about?"

"Our boss your crush is...homo?"

I sputtered "No! He is not!" i yelled

Michael grabbed my arm "Shut up" he hissed nodding to those around us looking at the both of us funnily

I cleared my throat "What? Stand up straight and go back to work!" i barked at them

They wordlessly did what they were told.

"Well?" he questioned

I sighed "I've been offered a S.T.A.R.S. position and Cain was talking about how umbrella would hate to lose somebody like me and that if i wanted a door of opportunity would always be opened up to me here"

He looked at me like i was crazy "Fuck umbrella. Lina, honey...if you want to go big then S.T.A.R.S is great for someone like you. You're motivated, ambitious and determined not to mention loyal."

I bit my lip. "But-."

"And you should work part time here too so you're not leaving my ass here in the cold" he cut me off

I smiled "Oh of course."


End file.
